


To The Rescue

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt</p><p>Liam gets kidnapped by Kate and stuff happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Liam cried out in pain as the tazer was shoved against his chest and electricity coursed through him. Kate held it there, gritting her teeth in a crazed smile as he shook. She finally pulled it away and he fell as limp as he could in the metal chair he was tied to.

“So, Liam…” She said, “Are you ready to talk about Scott.”

“F- Fuck you.” He bit out after a moment.

She stared at him for a moment before chuckling, “Liam, Liam, Liam… Sweet talk’s going to get you nowhere.”

He glared up at her, growling slightly as his fangs extended. She clicked her tongue like a disappointed teacher before shoving the tazer against him again, “Now, now, it’s not polite to growl at a lady, Liam-boy!”

Liam shook, screaming out as it happened.

Kate just laughed and Liam tried to think about how he got here.

* * *

 

Liam had sat cross-legged on his bed, study sheets and text books spread out on the bed as he tried to cram for the test tomorrow.

His phone rang and Scott’s name flashed across the screen and he smiled to himself before swiping his finger across the screen and holding the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Liam, is it cool if I come over?”

Liam smiled, used to that question by now. The alpha had been hanging out with him a lot lately, just coming over, sometimes they barely talked, working in comfortable silence. He was happy with the routine of it, and his answer to the question was always the same.

“Yeah, totally.”

They said goodbye as Scott explained he was on his way over and Liam laid his phone back down, grinning to himself.

So what he had a little crush? It was hard not to, Scott was a good friend, he had a great smile and he paid attention to Liam. It was a combination that got Liam wrapped around his little finger, and Liam didn’t even let himself care.

Soon, his doorbell rang and he got up from bed, racing down the stairs to open the door, as he opened it he was smiling, saying “Hey, Scott…” He stopped in his tracks as he just look up at a strange woman with two berserkers behind her, poised like henchman.

“Hi, Liam.” She said before she struck him across the head and everything went dark

* * *

 

He shook himself out of the thought, unfortunately coming back to the present.

He strained his arms against the mountain ash laced wire holding him in place, gritting his teeth as his skin burned against them. He tried to lengthen his claws, working to attempt to cut the wires but it didn’t work. Kate watched with an evil grin as he struggled.

“Not gonna work, sweetie.” She said tazing him again on the hand this time.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, panting.

She smiled, looking at the ground before at him again, “Because, I need to know more about Scott. And what better way to find out than through his favorite little beta?”

Liam shook his head, “It’s useless. I’m not going to tell you anything.” He looked up at her, “Besides, Scott will know I’m gone. He’ll find you.”

Kate tapped her finger on her chin in thought, “Well then maybe I can get what I need from him, hm? I have his little boyfriend tied up, I’ll just wait for him to get here, how’s that sound?”

Liam glared at her, “I’m not his boyfriend.” He chose to spit out.

Kate almost lit up at that, “Oh? Sounds like someone’s defensive… Got a crush Liam? How cute.”

He snarled at her with glowing eyes and sharp teeth, she tsked and tazed him, “Again with the manners, baby boy. You have got to get some.”

“Now, Scott… Let’s talk, Liam.” She said, circling around him like a shark, “Let’s have a fun little slumber party, huh? I feel like having fun, don’t you?”

Liam stayed quiet as she went on, “I bet…” She crouched down to look into his face, “I bet he’s your anchor, isn’t he?”

Liam didn’t respond, closing his eyes and remembering the first time using his anchor.

* * *

 

Liam stared down at his arm, the place where he’d been bitten, completely healed as it had been for a while.

“Liam? Liam!” His teacher exclaimed, he looked up, “What?” Some kids giggled at his ignorance of what had been going.

“If you spent less time examining your wrist, and more on the actual lesson that’s going on 10 feet in front of you, you would’ve known I’d asked you what the main theme in Poe’s The Premature Burial was.”

Liam flushed at the words, looking down at his desk in embarrassment, “I don’t know.”

His teacher sighed, “I figured. Pay more attention, next time.” He said in a tone like Liam was a burden.

He felt like a burden. A big one. A useless burden that everyone hated.

He tried to breathe deeply through his nose to calm himself down but his thoughts were racing and he got up, walking out of the room, ignoring his teacher’s call of his name and the stares from his classmates.

He walked down the hall, fuming and breathing harshly, not taking the scene in the classroom well, not so close to the full moon when he barely had control.

The bell rang as he was making his way through the hallway to the locker room and students spilled out of the classrooms into the previously empty halls.

He stared at the ground as he moved, startling when a hand rested on his shoulder. Liam looked up to see Scott’s concerned expression, turning into very concerned as he whispered, “Liam, your eyes!”

They must be glowing gold, he rubbed at them, turning to look at Scott again who shook his head, “Still glowing. Come on.”

He grabbed Liam’s hand, pulling him off into an empty classroom. Liam huffed out harsh breaths as he was sat into a chair and Scott crouched in front of him.

“Liam, you have to calm down.” He said, resting a hand on his knee. Liam shook his head, gritting his fangs as they sprouted in his mouth.

“Think of something to bring you down. Something to keep you tied to your humanity. Think of an anchor, Liam. Anything that makes you feel human, something to help you calm down.”

Liam looked up at him, taking Scott in and realizing, as he stared, that Scott made him feel human, made him feel whole. His face smoothed back out and his teeth went back to human too. Scott smiled as he shifted back, as Liam was human again.

“Good,” He said, running his fingers through Liam’s hair affectionately, “You did good, Liam.”

Liam nodded, smiling at Scott, his anchor.

* * *

 

Kate stood up from her crouched position in front of Liam, grinning.

“You know… I don’t have an anchor yet.” She said, her boot heels clicking as she strut around Liam, “When I get angry, I just do what my anger wants.” She stood behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders as she leaned down to talk into his ear, “Maim. Destroy. Kill.”

She patted him and stood back up to walk and crouch in front of him, “And your inactivity in our conversation is making me a little angry, Liam.” She punctuated this by morphing her face, snarling at Liam before morphing back to something more human.

“Now, tell me, you think you’re ever going to get to tell Scott how you feel, or…” She held her claws up and motioned to the two berserkers waiting in the corner, “Do you think me and my friends will kill him before he finds out?”

Liam just glared daggers and she continued with a laugh, “I’m kidding, don’t get so worked up, kid.”

“I’m gonna let him find out, THEN I’m going to kill him.”

Liam bared his teeth at her as she chuckled.

A door slammed open somewhere in the distance and several pairs of footsteps could be heard. Liam perked up and smirked at Kate, who looked back at him with pursed lips.

“He didn’t come alone.” Liam stated. Kate growled in the direction of the noises, pulling out a pistol as she sidled up behind Liam. She raised the pistol against his temple and he froze as he felt the cool metal against his sweat-slick skin.

The double doors in front of Liam slammed open, Scott walking in as well as Stiles, Kira, Derek, Malia and Chris.

Kate waved her hand towards them and the two berserkers ran towards them, Derek, Malia and Kira taking them on as Scott, Stiles and Chris walked towards them.

“Kate, he’s just a boy.” Chris said, “What are you doing?”

Kate smiled, “I’ve killed younger.” She pressed the gun harder against the side of his head.

Scott held his hands up, flicking his gaze between Liam and Kate, “What do you want?”

Kate laughed, “Right now, I think I want to kill your boyfriend.” Scott’s eyes flickered red at the statement, growling slightly.

“But he’s not your boyfriend yet, right? So sad, he’s gonna die before you two can have a chance to fu-“  Her sentence was interrupted as Peter pulled her off Liam from behind, the pistol falling to the floor as she was thrown to it too.

Kate looked up from the ground, laughing hysterically as Peter let out a snarl and swiped his claws across her neck, again and again as she gurgled her last breath and the berserkers paused at her death, stopping their fight to walk away from it all, out of her control now.

Scott rushed up to Liam, running a hand through his hair as he examined him and Stiles took the wires off.

Once the wires were off and discarded onto the floor, Liam nearly fell out of the chair as he rushed to hug Scott, who sighed in relief as he held Liam. Liam pulled back, looking into Scott’s eyes before taking a chance and pressing his mouth against his.

Scott made a surprised noise but melted into it, everything that’s built up, all their near death experiences and all the time they’ve spent together put into one kiss.

He pulled away after a moment, smiling up at Scott and he smiled back as he picked Liam up bridal style and they left the torture room, Liam shaking but he felt surprisingly calm.

Perks of having an anchor who can hug you, he guessed with a smile as he snuggled into Scott’s chest, smiling even wider as Scott let out a pleased noise.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos if you did and feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
